SUMMARY. The Data Management, Analysis and Resource Dissemination Core will be responsible for sample tracking, laboratory data management, data storage, and analysis required for the successful completion of this NIAID U19 application: Genomic Centers for Infectious Disease, RFA-AI-18-004. The research conducted in this U19 will use a combination of sequencing-based approaches including whole genome sequencing of cultured isolates, metagenomics, and transcriptomics to examine pathogenic microorganisms. Our expectation is that by understanding the interactions between commensals, pathogens, co-pathogens, and the host, this effort will lead to identification of novel therapeutics and interventions that improve disease outcomes. This research will result in a great volume of complex data sets. Our Data Core will provide state of the art genome assembly, annotation, and analysis tools to characterize viruses, bacteria, fungi, and parasites as well as their vectors and hosts. Additional comprehensive taxonomic, phylogenetic and functional profiling of metagenomics and metatranscriptomic data analyses methodologies will also be provided. We will work closely with the Technology Core to ensure the robust development of new techniques for the processing and analysis of new datatypes from novel sequencing technologies. We will also ensure that all data and analyses will be made available to the scientific community. We will deposit all of our data into public repositories (and NIAID Bioinformatics Resource Centers) along with the appropriate clinical metadata associated with each study.